


Soul Calibur V- Episode IV

by TheThirdCharles



Series: Soul Calibur V [4]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdCharles/pseuds/TheThirdCharles
Summary: Pat gets a family heirloom, gets a new job, and gets his thunder stolen.





	

Soul Calibur V Episode 4

PAT's eyes open. He sits up, looking around. He sees that he's in a fairly small white tent. He notes the bandages around himself and sees his armor laying in an open chest next to a short-sword.

PAT  
Where the hell am I?

ZWEI is revealed to be sitting in a chair behind and to the side of him.

ZWEI  
Schwarzwind.

Pat turns around, seeing Zwei. He panics, rolling out of bed to the chest and grabbing the short-sword, pointing it at Zwei. Zwei doesn't move.

ZWEI  
So you wake up after I knock you out a second time and the first thing you think is "let's try this again"?

PAT  
Third time's the charm.

ZWEI  
Relax. You're here because we brought you here. In case you're truly that slow, we are not your enemies.

PAT  
What a way to show it. By knocking me out again.

ZWEI  
Fastest way to travel.

Pat lowers his sword.

PAT  
I hate that I've been drawing that conclusion a lot lately. Though I will say your doctors did a great job.

ZWEI  
That's one thing I don't get. You were barely holding together when we found you, but you just somersaulted out of bed two days after being knocked out by me twice plus lord knows how many other times, catching a bullet, and from what it looked like at the time, and falling into a pretty unwelcoming river. We have great medics, but there's no way you're back at a hundred percent. Now, how do you pull that one off?

PAT  
It still aches like hell-

ZWEI  
Not what I was asking. Friends of mine have taken luckier shots to their leg and lost it, while yours lets you do you little spin.

PAT  
It's called a combat roll, but that's besides the point. I really don't know. I'd say determination to get some payback had a role in it, but that wouldn't account for all of it. I honestly don't know. I answered that, now I get a turn to ask you something. You said we're in "Schwarzwind". What is that?

ZWEI  
Fair enough. We're a mercenary group, although I'd say well-intentioned nomad army sums it up the best.

PAT  
And I'm here because?

ZWEI  
Any guess who we're usually hired to fight? We figured as Dumas's buddy, you'd be of some use.

PAT  
Not anymore.

ZWEI  
Well, I know that now. An hour after we snagged you, his scouts were all over looking for you. We barely got you back here. We got our medics to work on you, but then you start, well, healing back to full in a little over two days.

PAT  
So I'm a freak now?

ZWEI  
It's not so bad. I've got Ein. Hell, if it hadn't been a full moon, I think you might've had a chance back there.

PAT  
So that whole myth is true? He's only out with a full moon?

EIN materializes between Zwei and Pat, his torso floating taller than Pat. Pat is taken aback.

ZWEI  
No, but that's when he's at his strongest. Inter-dimensional wolves. Figures.

Ein fades away.

PAT  
Good to know.

ZWEI  
Anyway, get dressed. I'm taking you to Siegfried.

PAT  
I'm confused. Am I a guest or a prisoner?

ZWEI  
Let's not find out.

Zwei leaves the tent. Cut to a slab of iron with the Schwarzwind insignia on it. It is a wide sword. It turns flat revealing SIEGFRIED, a tall man with long, swept back blonde hair, a short beard, and a scar across his left eye. He wears full silver armor with forest green clothes and mesh underneath. His face is shown. He's in a training ring surrounded by four TRAINEES, young men in Schwarzwind armor and standard issue swords.

SIEGFRIED  
Be aware not just of what's around you. A lack of conviction will get you killed just as quickly.

The Trainees charge in, giving a collective battle-cry. Siegfried blocks the first, hitting him with the side of his greatsword. The trainee flips, causing the others to hesitate.

SIEGFRIED  
Have faith in your cause and your blade.

Siegfried hits the dirt floor of the ring with his sword and spins it around him in a 270 degree arc, creating a dust cloud.

SIEGFRIED  
Keep sight of your goal.

Siegfried hits one of the remaining trainees in the head, knocking him out. One of the remaining trainees sees a cloud in the dust and swings to hit it. Siegfried's greatsword catches in and blocks. The dust clears to reveal the trainee was about to hit the other and Siegfried had saved him.

SIEGFRIED  
If you stray, it could mean disaster.

The trainees look grateful. Siegfried smiles like a mildly frustrated father. Siegfried hits them both in the head with the blunt part of his sword. They're both unconscious.

SIEGFRIED  
Oh, and don't lose. Very important, that bit.

Pat and Zwei have watched his training session. Pat is very impressed. Zwei chuckles at Siegfried showing off again.

SIEGFRIED  
Gentlemen, good to see you.

Siegfried offers Pat a handshake. Pat accepts.

SIEGFRIED  
Siegfried Schtauffen.

PAT  
Patroklos Alexander. You wanted to see me?

SIEGFRIED  
Yes. As you'd imagine, Schwarzwind is often hired to combat a man you're all too familiar with. We could use your expertise to gain an edge on him.

PAT  
Anything to stop him, though there's one thing I'm wondering.

SIEGFRIED  
And that would be?

PAT  
Have you people encountered the Malfested?

SIEGFRIED  
I was thinking you'd ask that. We do our best, holding our own against the tide of them and actually protecting the people while Dumas scorches the earth allegedly trying to wipe them out. Unfortunately, we can't keep fighting them both at this rate. Despite all of Dumas's campaigns, the number of malfested attacks has been growing.

PAT  
After all of that, we were only making the problem worse?

SIEGFRIED  
The desperation and war makes people seek power at any cost. That kind of thing can make them give in to darker parts of their nature. If it completely envelops them and they're strong enough, a part of the demon sword will draw them in.

PAT  
How can a sword do that?

SIEGFRIED  
Ever see a malfested get up from a wound that would kill a mortal man?

PAT  
Yeah.

SIEGFRIED  
Becoming malfested taps into a primal hatred that's possessed the sword since it was made in ancient times. They say the legendary conqueror Algol killed innumerable people with it to the point it got a mind of its own. It feeds on the souls of the furious and the evil within all of us, the souls within it wishing to share the pain that had been forced on them with people throughout history.

PAT  
It runs that deep?

Siegfried recalls his painful past with the sword.

SIEGFRIED  
Make no mistake. It does. The only way to stop it is to use the sacred sword against it.

PAT  
Where would that be?

ZWEI  
We have it.

SIEGFRIED  
Want to see it?

PAT  
Well, of course!

The three of them walk into Soul Calibur's tent as a noble teal glow fills the room. Pat takes a step forward in awe of Soul Calibur, a massive weapon the size of a greatsword but made of beautiful, light teal crystal. It rests in a sturdy, solemn display made of steel, wood, and velvet.

SIEGFRIED  
Soul Calibur, sacred sword of legend created to bring balance and destroy Soul Edge once and for all.

PAT  
Have you ever used it?

SIEGFRIED  
Yes. I even managed to kill the wielder of the Soul Edge, hence the lull of Malfested the past twenty years or so. Now, it looks like Soul Edge is done licking its wounds and may even be rebuilding itself by possessing some lunatic to reforge it and try again for a worldwide empire.

PAT  
Dumas had told me a rumor about the last wielder of Soul Edge...

SIEGFRIED  
Did he now? I'm... not proud to admit it, but I used to wield Soul Edge. It was hell, my mind fighting against it while the darkest side of me embraced it and did such terrible things. The sword spoke to and controlled me, and if it wasn't for an opponent that landed a lucky hit, I might still be possessed. But Soul Calibur found me and we were able to fight Soul Edge into submission.

PAT  
You couldn't kill it?

SIEGFRIED  
Soul Edge can't be destroyed for good like other weapons. I shattered it into shards, but it just calls out to another poor, desperate bastard and the cycle begins again, stronger than before. The only way to kill it is to defeat it once it's in the hands of the one born to wield it, even though it'll be at it's strongest. Kill it then and lift the curse, but at that point... I barely managed to defeat the last wielder.

PAT  
What's Soul Calibur made of?

SIEGFRIED  
To undo the curse of his own creation, Algol poured his will for justice and vengeance into a new sword. Forged of valor, it was made to destroy Soul Edge. As far as I'm concerned, it freed me. I owe this blade my life.

PAT  
It saved my mother's too.

SIEGFRIED  
Sophitia. I remember her; she was as pure a heart as they come. She served the sword with honor. But it's time to get to the heart of the matter. Take the sword.

PAT  
What? I mean, I'd be honored, but I don't understand why.

SIEGFRIED  
Pat, your leg spit out a bullet after two days in its presence. Your mother was once its champion, and you're devoted enough to stand up to a werewolf you thought was a malfested, even fighting until you couldn't fight anymore.

ZWEI  
I have a name.

SIEGFRIED  
You stood up to a scumbag like Zwei. It's even been foreseen. Isn't that right, Viola?

PAT  
Hey, it's you.

VIOLA  
It'd make sense given what I saw. You may be its new wielder. If it helps, I didn't see Zwei punching you after you pick it up.

SIEGFRIED  
Go ahead, grasp the hilt. I think she's chosen a new champion.

Pat goes to reach for the sword, which glows a radiant teal. Pat holds it up in both hands. The glow radiates the room. The sword generates a gust of wind. Everyone but Siegfried is mystified. The sword glows brighter, lines of it pulsating with power. Suddenly, the glow and wind stop. Along the lines made with light, the sword crumbles, no one so much as flinching. It keeps crumbling violently until only the hilt is left and Pat is covered with dark, dead-looking teal crystals. Everyone is speechless; Pat and Zwei are nearly freaking out.

VIOLA  
Looks like the sword chose wisely.

PAT  
I'm so sorry.

ZWEI  
THAT WAS OUR BEST CHANCE, YOU GODDAMN FAILURE! I'M GONNA-

Siegfried puts a hand in front of Zwei.

SIEGFRIED  
He took the sword. It's only right that he settles this with its former champion.

PAT  
I-if that's what it takes.

Siegfried motions them to follow him. They walk towards a field.

ZWEI  
What the hell did you do?!

PAT  
I picked it up!

ZWEI  
Well, you did it wrong!

PAT  
Apparently!

VIOLA  
Gee, I hadn't thought about it like that. I'm starting to get why we should all hate you, Pat.

The four of them stop in a clearing, Pat and Siegfried squaring off as Zwei and Viola back up.

SIEGFRIED  
Pat, we're fighting over here.

PAT  
Do I get a weapon for once?

SIEGFRIED  
You've got the sacred sword. Soul Calibur's all you need, isn't it?

PAT  
You're gonna kill me!

SIEGFRIED  
Then fight back.

ZWEI  
You sure about this, Siegfried?

VIOLA  
He is.

Siegfried charges at Pat, leaping and cleaving his sword down at him.

SIEGFRIED  
Come on, champion. Show me your soul's weapon!

PAT  
Damn it!

Pat lifts his arms to protect himself, clinging to the fragment of Soul Calibur in his right hand. The instant before Siegfried lands his hit, the crystal expands into a glowing teal crystal shield with a sword hilt growing out of the top. The shield is attached to his left arm by a thin but powerful crystal molded to his forearm. His right hand grips the sword. Siegfried's attack is blocked and Pat doesn't lose any ground. Siegfried is impressed, as is Viola. Zwei is greatly surprised. Pat himself is amazed, staring at the shield on his arm as Siegfried gives him a minute.

PAT  
So this is its power.

SIEGFRIED  
Indeed. Shall we continue?

Pat smiles, drawing the sword from the shield. It's a beautiful, glowing, teal blade made of crystal. Pat twirls it, getting into an attack position. Pat runs at Siegfried. Siegfried parries two hits and by then, Pat is in closer. Siegfried is forced to block two more hits, this time dangerously close to the end of his sword. He swings horizontally, which Pat ducks. Pat thrusts his sword at Siegfried's chest. Siegfried raises the sword to block. Siegfried spins back, slashing at Pat. Pat blocks the blade with his shield, putting his own sword to Siegfried's throat. Both of them smile, grateful for a good fight. A light comes out and ethereal wings sprout from the blade. The sky darkens as a ghostly but triumphant spirit in the form of an angel, a blond woman with a teal veil that obscures her face and a long, flowing, white toga, emerges, flying five feet above them. The four of them stop to look at it, as a smile emerges on the angel's face, barely visible through the veil. The angel is ELYSIUM, the spirit of Soul Calibur.

ELYSIUM  
My champion has emerged at long last.

PAT  
You... what do I call you?

ELYSIUM  
Elysium, my child. I am the spirit of the sacred blade here to aid you in purifying the world of Soul Edge and its servants. Your mettle is proven against my previous champion.

SIEGFRIED  
I went easy on him. Still, the boy has skill and passion for good.

ELYSIUM  
Indeed, dear Siegfried. Patroklos Alexander, you have forged your weapon out of your very soul. It is a familiar one, no?

PAT  
My mother's technique of shield and sword. She was your champion once before.

Elysium smiles warmly.

ELYSIUM  
She would be proud. Farewell for now, and may your enemies know Algol's righteous fury.

With a flap of her wings and a flash of light, Elysium disappears, presumably back into the sword. Pat and the others regroup around Soul Calibur.

ZWEI  
It really chose you, huh?

PAT  
Seems like it.

VIOLA  
Saw it coming.

PAT  
But why did it break when I first held it?

SIEGFRIED  
Over a decade of no use, the old crystals had faded. It needed to be reborn like a phoenix in the hands of its chosen warrior.

PAT  
And you said nothing because...?

VIOLA  
It was funny.

PAT  
Of course.

ZWEI  
Thanks for the heads up, assholes.

VIOLA  
Anytime.

SIEGFRIED  
A warrior's at their truest in the heat of battle. She needed to see you in action, and it looks like you passed her audition. That means you'll be heading out to fight malfested until you're ready to fight Soul Edge and as soon as we find its wielder.

PAT  
Sounds good.

ZWEI  
Hold on a second. I'm not sending you out there alone. You're gonna have a wildman watching your back. And a big-ass wolf watching the both of us.

Ein materializes and howls for a moment.

ZWEI  
Sing it, brother!

Ein fades away.

ZWEI  
Plus I kicked your ass and knocked you out twice now, so there's that.

VIOLA  
I'm going too.

PAT  
You too, huh?

VIOLA  
Don't get any ideas. I've seen it working out well for me. Besides, I'm the only one here that bothered to read up enough to learn about the sword falling apart on you. If I'm not there, there's a good chance you two will die trying to lace up your boots.

PAT  
Lovely.

ZWEI  
Ah, she doesn't mean it.

SIEGFRIED  
That's debatable, but nevertheless, suit up. We've heard reports of missing people in a town south of here along the mountains.

Pat, Zwei, and Viola start going back to camp.

PAT  
Alright. Let's go save some souls!

ZWEI  
Wow. Elysium chose this dork.

PAT  
Point taken. Let's go kick some ass!

The three ride on horseback on a road into the aforementioned town. In the town, people start to cower at the sight of Pat, who is ashamed at this. Viola and Zwei take note of this.

PAT  
Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten what people think I am.

ZWEI  
What did you expect? It's not like these guys know you're 'the chosen one'. As far as they know, you're an outlaw wanted by Dumas and roaming around pillaging the countryside to escape him.

PAT  
Oh, that's just great.

VIOLA  
It's not as if you can't change their minds.

PAT  
And how am I gonna do that if I can't find the bad guys to stop?

ZWEI  
Think outside the box. Give a speech, hold a bake-sale, adopt a puppy.

VIOLA  
But he has you.

ZWEI  
Grr.

PAT  
Heel. And stay focused. Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious.

VIOLA  
I've got a better idea. Why don't I meditate on it and we'll find out where these malfested are hiding?

PAT  
And you didn't before, because?

VIOLA  
It isn't an easy process, you know. The meditation and focus required is fairly intense for something this specific. Generally, the universe will tell me what it wants to. If I press too deep into the unknown, I run the risk of seeing everything all at once, and let's just say that's a bad thing.

ZWEI  
What, does your head explode?

VIOLA  
Sure, why not.

Viola branches off.

PAT  
Where are you going? Don't you need some kind of protection?

VIOLA  
What a gentleman. Believe me, I could handle myself better than you ever could.

PAT  
Are you even armed?

VIOLA  
Haven't you been listening?

Pat and Zwei keep going. Zwei is distracted.

PAT  
*Sigh* Well, I guess we search the city until she gets back. See anything?

ZWEI  
Yeah. I see the malfested.

PAT  
Zwei, that's a ham.

ZWEI  
Either way, Ein's gonna eat it.

Zwei splits from Pat. Pat continues riding on into town square. MALFESTED TRIDENT stands by, smirking as MALFESTED CLEAVER grabs an OLD WOMAN by the arm in front of her family, who gasp and scream as Malfested Cleaver forces her arm onto the table of a street vendor's display.

MALFESTED CLEAVER  
You people just don't get it? You know why no one's stopped us? Because we've embraced the Soul Edge. In a world of violence, you've got no choice but to embrace it if you don't want to be butchered. You there, boys. Come with me. We've got a camp up in the mountains for converts. You either become the strong or sustain them with your miserable soul.

PAT  
Or you can learn to fight back.

MALFESTED CLEAVER  
Oh, and who is this? It's Lord Patroklos! Sir, I might be adept at this kind of intimidation and slaughter, but you- you're an artiste. How is the Graf?

PAT  
Save it. I've left that murderer's service and I'm here to make things right by taking the battle to anyone that dares to take an innocent life.

MALFESTED CLEAVER  
I see your point. But what happens if I only take a hand? Hyaaaaah!

Malfested Cleaver swings down at Old Woman's pinned arm. Pat sprints to stop him. His sword catches the cleaver just before it would hit Old Woman's hand, knocking the cleaver up, spinning wildly. It sticks in the ceiling of the vendor stall. Malfested Cleaver kicks Old Woman at Pat, jumping onto the vendor stall using Old Woman's back as a jumping point. He grabs the cleaver, pulling it out of the stall ceiling and swings it down at Pat, who he assumes will be dazed from the thrown hostage. Instead, Pat leans down, swooping Old Woman up, himself now crouching using the shield as cover. The cleaver shatters upon hitting the crystal shield. Malfested Cleaver is dazed by this development. Pat lays Old Woman down on the ground, rising to his feet in another spin, this time with his sword on level with Malfested Cleaver's gut. Soul Calibur hits him flat across the gut, causing a deep wound.

MALFESTED CLEAVER  
Love... your... work...

Pat withdraws his sword as Malfested Cleaver stumbles about helplessly. Malfested Trident impales him from behind, as the twisted smile leaves Malfested Cleaver's face and he dies. Malfested Trident's muscles bulge a bit as he twists his trident free of Cleaver. He emits the orange Soul Edge aura. Pat is trying to hide his shock as the townspeople look on, speechless.

PAT  
Why didn't you help him and more importantly, why would you do that?

MALFESTED TRIDENT  
Two reasons. Firstly, Soul Edge doesn't abide weaklings. If his power is to be put to any use, what better a vessel than me? Lastly, he was camp cook and frankly, I've had enough of his garbage. Just because your weapon of choice is a cleaver doesn't mean you're a great chef. Just like this here trident doesn't make me a fisherman.

PAT  
And what does it make you?

Malfested Trident's eyes narrow as he enters a combat stance.

MALFESTED TRIDENT  
A killer.

Malfested Trident thrusts his spear at Pat's head. Pat sidesteps it, swinging down at Malfested Trident, who twirls the trident to parry his attacks. Malfested Trident swings at a diagonal, Pat blocking the attack. Malfested Trident's attack bounces off of Pat's shield, causing him to spin. Pat charges in, but Malfested Trident, in mid-spin, stops short, bringing about his Trident and thrusting it at Pat. Pat ducks it, rolling to the right and brings Soul Calibur up into Malfested Trident's left arm, disabling it. Wielding the trident with one hand, Malfested Trident cringes at the pain.

MALFESTED TRIDENT  
Fine work, but can you protect them and kill me? I'm going to say no.

Pat's eyes widen as Malfested Trident swings at Old Woman's GRANDSON, a boy of about 15 too caught up in the excitement to run before and not fast enough to make the inhuman dodge required to avoid the trident. Pat dives catching himself in a crouch in front of Grandson, blocking the two upper points while the lowest digs into his right shoulder a bit.

MALFESTED TRIDENT  
Valiant dumbass!

Malfested Trident steps back to land another inconvenient blow against Grandson, who starts to run away with the rest of his family, Old Woman, and the other townsfolk. Pat rolls forward. Malfested Trident realizes this is too close for comfort and thrusts the trident at Pat. Pat has advanced too far into the roll and the thrust misses. Pat lands on his feet with Soul Calibur impaling Malfested Trident who freezes in fear, realizing that Pat wields the sacred sword. Soul Calibur begins to glow as the townsfolk gather back around.

PAT  
Recognize my weapon?

MALFESTED TRIDENT  
T-t-that's the s-sacred sword!! Y-you can't-

PAT  
I can and will use it to end your cruelty. May your soul be cleansed in death.

The green aura of Soul Calibur glows brighter, destroying Malfested Trident's orange aura. Pat withdraws his sword as Malfested Trident falls to the ground dead and looking especially drained of life. Pat shakes Malfested Trident’s blood off and sheathes Soul Calibur back in his shield. He turns to the assembled townspeople.

PAT  
I know what you people must think of me. I was a killer and a tool of the most loathsome noble alive. I attacked villages like this one and turned a blind eye to what Dumas had done to them in order to draw out even a single malfested. Never again will I allow this to happen. I fight for those in need that can't face Soul Edge and Dumas alone. Every drop of blood that I shed will be in the defense of people like you and every drop that I shed from others will be so that evils as daunting and powerful as they are will not destroy any families as it did my own. I was chosen to wield Soul Calibur and I raise it in defense of the innocent, and my name is-

Zwei and Viola stand off to the side, completely breaking Pat's momentum.

ZWEI  
Pat.

Pat raises a confused, frustrated eyebrow at Zwei and Viola.

ZWEI  
Viola and I took care of the malfested.

PAT  
You... you did?

ZWEI  
Yeah. Turns out a malfested was wandering about the streets looking for someone to kidnap and turn. I grabbed Viola, chased him back to the lair, and we released their prisoners.

PAT  
Huh.

VIOLA  
So you just killed these two?

PAT  
Yeah.

VIOLA  
Great job.

ZWEI  
Just thought we'd tell you. Go on.

PAT  
I'm Pat. This here's Zwei and Viola. Together we're gonna fight to the source of the Soul Edge and put it down for good.

The townsfolk try to get back into the mood for a heroic speech, but only make it about halfway to the proper enthusiasm, giving polite applause and mild cheers. Old Woman runs up to hug and thank Pat.

OLD WOMAN  
Young man, you saved my life and more importantly, that of my Grandsons. They would've dragged them off to do god-knows-what, but you were here to protect us.

TOWNSFOLK  
Yeah!

GRANDSON  
Yeah!

OLD WOMAN  
At the very least, let us give you something to help on your travels.

TOWNSFOLK 2  
How can we ever repay you?

Pat, Viola, and Zwei ride out of the village on horseback, each holding a sizeable ham, Zwei eating his.

END


End file.
